Technical Field
The present invention relates to a buckle device that moves a buckle of a seat belt device is moved.
Related Art
A buckle device has been developed in which a cord member is connected to a movable buckle (see German Patent Laid-Open No. 102013009488 as an example). In this type of buckle device, if the buckle is moved, a load that causes the buckle and the cord member to move away from each other acts on the connection portion between the buckle and the cord member.